Marry Now, Date Later
by hoshiawase
Summary: Menikah karena dijodohkan membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon jadi canggung satu sama lain. Setelah 1 tahun pernikahan, mereka pun masih saja canggung. Cara apa yang akan digunakan Soonyoung untuk mendekatkan Jihoon dengan dirinya? [a Seventeen fanfiction; SoonHoon; Soonyoung x GS!Jihoon; warnings: rate M, mungkin OOC, author amatir. Please RnR!]
1. 1: Canggung

**[1: Canggung]**

Soonyoung itu penurut, sejak kecil ia selalu mengikuti perkataan orangtuanya.

Ketika masih kecil dan diberi tahu harus mengalah pada adiknya, Chan, ia melakukannya. Ketika disuruh untuk berkuliah di bidang kedokteran, Soonyoung juga melakukannya—ya, sebetulnya ia memang juga tertarik pada bidang itu. Ketika sudah bekerja sebagai dokter dan mampu membeli apartemennya sendiri, ia diminta untuk membeli apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah orangtuanya. Lagi-lagi, ia menurutinya. Ia menjadi anak yang sangat penurut bukan karena ia sangat bergantung atau takut pada orangtuanya. Soonyoung merupakan anak yang sangat mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja, sejak kecil ia sudah menyadari perannya sebagai anak sulung di keluarga Kwon. Jadilah ia berusaha untuk senantiasa membuat orangtuanya tenang dengan cara menaati perintah mereka. Walaupun terkadang perintah tersebut agak kurang masuk akal.

Seperti misalnya, menikah dengan gadis yang belum pernah ia temui.

Sebetulnya, bukan tanpa pertimbangan ia menyetujui hal tersebut. Soonyoung sadar penuh bahwa ia mengambil resiko yang sangat besar. Namun, ia juga sangat mengenal dirinya sendiri. Hingga usianya yang ke-26 ini, ia bisa dibilang belum menemukan sosok yang tepat untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup. Lebih tepatnya belum berusaha mencari, sih. Soonyoung sangat nyaman berkutat dan mencurahkan seluruh tenaga, pikiran, waktu, dan kasih sayangnya kepada pekerjaannya. Jabatan sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama cukup membutuhkan jerih payah lebih untuk didapatkan. Soonyoung sudah melalui masa-masa sulit tersebut dan kini ia berusaha menghargainya dengan cara memberi yang terbaik bagi pekerjaannya. Itulah kenapa ia belum berpikir atau sempat untuk mencari jodoh. Selain itu, Soonyoung pun percaya bahwa gadis pilihan orangtuanya tidak akan buruk. Pastilah orangtuanya juga memertimbangkan baik-baik calon menantu pilihan mereka.

Adalah Lee Jihoon yang menjadi pilihan tersebut.

Jihoon adalah anak dari sahabat kedua orangtua Soonyoung. Gadis tersebut pendiam dan terkesan dingin, tapi sebetulnya ia cukup perhatian dan dekat dengan orangtua Soonyoung yang sudah dianggapnya seperti paman dan bibi sendiri. Sejak ia kecil, orangtua Soonyoung memang sudah sangat menyanginya karena sikapnya yang sopan dan baik. Mereka tidak punya anak perempuan, jadi kadang mereka berharap punya putri seperti Jihoon. Ketika sadar bahwa putra sulung mereka masih belum memiliki kekasih di usia hampir 30 tahun, mereka melihatnya sebagai peluang untuk betul-betul menjadikan Jihoon sebagai putri mereka. Usia Jihoon juga tidak jauh dari Soonyoung, hanya 5 bulan lebih muda daripada laki-laki tersebut. Selain itu, pekerjaan Jihoon adalah sebagai penulis lagu yang cukup sukses di Pledis Entertainment. Orangtua Soonyoung berpikir bahwa pekerjaan Jihoon tidak akan menyita banyak waktunya karena bisa dikerjakan di rumah, sehingga Jihoon dapat menjalankan tugasnya mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik tanpa harus meninggalkan mimpi-mimpinya. Intinya, Jihoon adalah satu-satunya calon terbaik menurut orangtua Soonyoung.

Sama seperti Soonyoung, Jihoon juga mau dijodohkan karena ia sebetulnya agak malas mencari kekasih. Ia menikmati pekerjaannya, sebab ia sangat amat mencintai musik. Bisa dibilang Jihoon agak _workaholic._ Prioritas utamanya adalah lagunya. Baginya, tidak penting siapa yang akan menjadi suaminya asalkan orang tersebut baik dan disetujui oleh orangtuanya. Jadilah Jihoon pasrah saja kepada siapa yang ingin orangtuanya jodohkan dengannya. Dan orang itu adalah Soonyoung.

.

Proses perkenalan mereka berlangsung selama 3 bulan, seiring dengan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan tersebut hanya perlu waktu sebentar karena pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan sederhana. Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah orang yang sama-sama berpikiran praktis. Mereka berpendapat tidak usah mengadakan pesta besar-besaran hanya untuk mendeklarasikan status sosial. _Toh_ pesta pernikahan hanya berlangsung beberapa jam. Hal yang penting adalah momen tersebut dan kebersamaannya. Jadi mereka sepakat untuk hanya mengundang keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat saja, serta beberapa orang rekan kerja.

Sebetulnya diam-diam Soonyoung agak menyesal membuat pesta pernikahan yang kurang lama durasinya, karena semakin cepat pestanya berakhir, maka semakin cepat pula ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Jihoon. Situasinya cukup canggung, untungnya tidak terlalu parah karena mereka sudah sering bertemu selama 3 bulan terakhir. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengobrol tentang satu dua hal.

Hanya saja… Soonyoung agak bingung bagaimana harus memulai—ehem— _malam pertamanya_. Ia tidak punya pengalaman pacaran karena sejak dulu ibunya menasehatinya untuk mengutamakan pendidikan. Tampaknya Jihoon pun sama seperti dirinya. Jihoon mungkin sudah dewasa, tapi perihal hubungan romantis ia sangat lugu. Ketika sampai di apartemen, Jihoon duduk dengan kaku di sofa Soonyoung. Tangannya lurus terkepal di atas kedua lututnya dan matanya hanya menatap satu titik. Soonyoung menyadari hal tersebut, hanya saja karena ia sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa, ia pun berpura-pura sibuk melepas dan melipat jasnya.

"Jihoon, kau mandi saja duluan. Aku ingin duduk-duduk dan menonton TV dulu," akhirnya Soonyoung yang memecah keheningan.

"Ah, oke," tanpa basa-basi Jihoon langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Ia membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan baju gantinya. Pipi Jihoon bersemu saat matanya beredar ke sekeliling kamar dan berakhir di ranjang _mereka_. ' _Yah, mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa hidup berdua dengan Soonyoung,'_ batinnya. Saat mandi pun pikirannya kalang kabut. Dirinya panik menjelang malam pertama. Jihoon sendiri agak kaget karena selama ini semua orang—termasuk dirinya sendiri—mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang _cool_. Ternyata hal semacam ini bisa membuat Jihoon panik dan menunjukkan sisi keluguannya. Alhasil, durasi mandinya menjadi sangat lama. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia langsung menuju sofa lagi dan memanggil Soonyoung.

"Maaf aku lama. Kamu bisa mandi sekarang." Sama seperti Jihoon, Soonyoung yang sebetulnya sedikit panik juga pun langsung bangkit dan berkata, "Oke," sambil langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Jihoon langsung menggantikan posisi Soonyoung di sofa dan menonton acara yang tadi ditonton oleh Soonyoung, yaitu acara lawak. _Well_ , nampaknya acara tersebut sedikit meredakan ketegangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Setelah selesai mandi, Soonyoung kembali ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah kiri Jihoon, walau dirinya sedikit menjaga jarak. Sumpah, posisi mereka patut ditertawakan. Keduanya sama-sama duduk kaku dengan mata menatap lurus ke TV dan jarak satu sama lain lebih dari 50 cm. Mereka tampak seperti sedang menonton TV tapi sebetulnya setengah pikiran mereka sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Apalagi Jihoon—' _Bagus sekali Jihoon, memakai piyama di malam pertamamu. Wanita lain biasanya berusaha menunjukkan tubuh mereka, tapi kau malah bertindak seperti perawan bodoh,'_ Jihoon mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, _'Kau setuju pada perjodohan ini. Berarti kau sudah siap menerima konsekuensinya. Kau harus bisa melewati malam pertama ini.'_

Sementara itu, Soonyoung berpikir, _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memeluknya? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku akan terkesan seperti pria mesum. Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia juga pasti sadar betul pernikahan ini tidak didasari cinta. Aku akan tampak seperti pria yang lebih mengutamakan nafsu daripada cinta. Ottoke?'_

Begitulah isi pikiran mereka merembet ke sana ke mari hingga lagi-lagi Soonyoung lah yang membuka suara, "Emm, kamu tidak mengantuk?" _'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh kau Soonyoung, pembuka macam apa ini?'_

"Eh? Mmm, sedikit sebetulnya, tapi, mmm, acara ini seru." _'Kau bahkan tidak menyukai film komedi, Jihoon, bodoh sekali kau berkilah seperti ini.'_

"Ah, oke. Iya, acaranya seru." Kemudian hening. Jihoon menunduk sementara Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri. "Mmm, Jihoon, kalau kamu ngantuk, kita bisa _tidur_ kok," Soonyoung sebisa mungkin berusaha membuat dirinya tidak terdengar mesum tapi sepertinya gagal.

"A—ah, baik." Kemudian hening lagi. Sesungguhnya acara lawaknya bukanlah yang ada di TV, tapi situasi mereka saat ini.

Perlahan, Soonyoung mulai berani mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jihoon. Ia pun menggenggam tangan kiri Jihoon—membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Akan tetapi Soonyoung hanya diam saja dan berusaha bersikap se-kasual mungkin. Matanya kini berpura-pura sedang menonton TV. _Seolah-olah menggenggam tangan Jihoon adalah hal yang biasa sehari-hari ia lakukan_ , padahal 5 menit sebelumnya membuka obrolan dengan luwes saja ia tak sanggup.

Jihoon juga membiarkan saja tangannya digenggam. Namun ketegangannya membuat tangannya mengepal dengan keras sampai-sampai Soonyoung bisa merasakannya. Sisi _nurturance_ Soonyoung menyadari hal ini, membuatnya jadi ingin menenangkan Jihoon. Perlahan ketegangannya memudar dan fokus pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara membuat Jihoon menjadi lebih relaks. Soonyoung pun pelan-pelan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap tangan Jihoon. Manik hitamnya kini tertuju pada Jihoon, berusaha memahami ekspresi gadis tersebut.

Sayangnya, hal tersebut malah membuat Jihoon makin tegang. Ia salah menginterpretasikan perhatian Soonyoung sebagai sesuatu yang _mengarah ke arah "sana"_. Badannya sedikit bergetar, campuran antara kedinginan, takut, malu, dan cemas. Jujur saja, ia tidak siap. Pikirannya kalut hingga tanpa sadar ia berseru pada Soonyoung, "D-dengar, Soonyoung, kita baru mengenal 3 bulan. Kita memang sudah menikah, tapi rasanya aku belum sepenuhnya siap dengan hubungan ini, mengingat kita ini dijodohkan. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh dulu, baru kita melakukan _itu—_ eh—maksudku hubungan suami-istri." Jihoon setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tapi juga setengah lega bisa mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Soonyoung tertegun. Di satu sisi, ia lega Jihoon mengutarakan pikirannya dan berniat menunda hal yang sebetulnya juga tidak Soonyoung inginkan—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Di sisi lain, ia sadar betul bahwa ia adalah _laki-laki normal_ yang baru saja _ditolak oleh istrinya sendiri._ Sisi kompetitif dirinya—lebih tepatnya egonya—agak terluka sebetulnya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai pria jantan. Namun sepertinya rasa lega lebih menguasai dirinya. Ia sendiri mau tidak mau mengakui dirinya juga belum siap. Akhirnya ia menjawab Jihoon, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Mari kita mengenal lebih jauh dulu."

Dan Jihoon pun tersenyum.

* * *

 **[a/n]  
** Halo, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon maklum apabila hina :') chapter 2 akan nyusul secepatanya. Author ini masih amatiran, jadi tolong klik " _review_ " di bawah dan tuliskan komentar kalian, ya. Terimakasih hohohoho(?) *canggung kayak SoonHoon di atas*


	2. 2: Perkembangan

**[2: Perkembangan]**

2 bulan setelah _malam pertama_ tersebut, barulah Soonyoung berani menggenggam tangan Jihoon lagi, walaupun hal tersebut ia lakukan secara diam-diam ketika Jihoon sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Kedua bola mata pria tersebut fokus menatap wajah cantik Jihoon yang sedang terlelap. Dalam hati, ia mereka-reka pengalaman mereka selama 2 bulan terakhir tersebut.

Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon seolah memiliki _silent agreement_ untuk mencoba membina keluarga bersama. Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka sudah diikat oleh janji suci. Mereka tidak menganggap pernikahan ini main-main ataupun sebuah paksaan. Tentunya mereka adalah 2 orang dewasa yang sudah memertimbangkan baik-baik perjodohan tersebut sebelum menyetujuinya. Tampaknya mereka juga sama-sama berpendapat bahwa cinta bisa ditumbuhkan selama ada niat.

Walaupun masih minim _skinship_ , tapi kedua insan tersebut sudah menjalani peran masing-masing dengan cukup baik. Jihoon dengan senang hati bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan makan pagi bagi Soonyoung dan dirinya. Setelah Soonyoung bangun dan makan, ia akan langsung bersiap-siap ke tempat kerja. Jihoon tinggal untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan bekerja di studionya. Ya, Soonyoung dengan murah hati mengubah salah satu kamar di apartemennya untuk menjadi studio kerja bagi Jihoon, jadi istrinya bisa menciptakan lagu di rumah. Walau demikian, Jihoon juga sering pergi ke gedung Pledis Entertainment untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dari rumah, atau ketika sedang merasa bosan. Namun, Jihoon tidak pernah pulang terlambat. Ia selalu tiba tepat waktu untuk mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam bagi Soonyoung.

Perihal penghasilan pun tidak jadi masalah. Mereka sudah sama-sama menghitung gaji dan pengeluaran masing-masing sehingga telah mencapai kesepakatan bagaimana uang tersebut akan digunakan. Tentunya untuk pengeluaran pribadi, diberikan kepada orangtua masing-masing, dan ditabung. Soonyoung juga dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menalangi seluruh kebutuhan rumah mereka karena memang gajinya lebih besar daripada gaji Jihoon. Bagaimanapun, ia juga kan adalah seorang kepala rumah tangga yang harus mengambil tanggung jawab lebih terhadap keluarganya.

Dilihat secara keseluruhan, secara teknis pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan sangat baik. _Tapi mereka tidak sedang main rumah-rumahan kan?_ Tentunya dalam rumah tangga juga dibutuhkan intimasi antara suami-istri. Soonyoung lah yang pertama kali memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia bukannya ingin cepat-cepat berhubungan badan, hanya saja ia ingin bisa menunjukkan afeksi layaknya pasangan suami-istri sesungguhnya. Misalnya dengan berpegangan tangan, mencium pipi, atau sekedar mengobrol dari hati ke hati. Hubungannya dengan Jihoon selama ini bisa dibilang lebih seperti rekan dalam membangun rumah tangga, bukannya suami-istri. Tapi... bagaimana cara menunjukkan afeksi jika afeksinya sendiri saja belum ada?

 _'Yah,_ good things take time _,'_ batinnya.

.

3 bulan setelah menikah, barulah mereka mulai berani main rangkul-rangkulan. Adalah Soonyoung yang pertama kali memulainya dengan iseng merangkul Jihoon ketika istrinya tersebut sedang memasak. Jihoon tentu saja awalnya kaget, tapi dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia langsung menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membiasakan diri dengan Soonyoung, jadi ia terima-terima saja dirangkul.

Seminggu setelahnya, Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk merangkul pinggang Soonyoung saat mereka sedang belanja di swalayan. Sama seperti Jihoon sebelumnya, Soonyoung juga kaget. Lebih tepatnya kaget karena tumben sekali Jihoon memulai duluan. Hanya saja ia lebih cepat menjadi relaks dan balik merangkul pundak Jihoon. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil saling rangkul sepanjang kegiatan belanja tersebut—sama-sama tidak sadar pada degup jantung masing-masing yang entah kenapa jadi lebih cepat.

.

5 bulan setelah menikah, Soonyoung sudah mulai lebih berani. Suatu pagi, sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, ia dengan cepat mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Kemudian, ia langsung kabur meninggalkan istrinya yang tertegun, deg-degan, merona, dan bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan, "Hati-hati di jalan," seperti biasanya.

Hingga sekitar 2 menit kemudian, Jihoon masih tertegun memandangi pintu apartemen yang sudah tertutup. _Soonyoung, mengecup, kepalanya,_ otak Jihoon tampaknya memutar ulang 3 buah kata tersebut terus-terusan, sama sekali tidak membantu untuk meredakan kekalutan jantungnya. _Well_ , dirinya memang selalu kaget setiap kali Soonyoung berusaha membuat perkembangan dan melakukan sesuatu yang baru. Sebetulnya ia juga sedikit mengutuk dirinya. Jihoon bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memertimbangkan baik-baik pernikahan ini sebelum menerimanya, ia juga sudah berkomitmen untuk berusaha membina rumah tangganya, tapi kenapa setiap kali Soonyoung berusaha mendekatinya, tubuhnya otomatis mengkaku?

Jihoon tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu reaksi kaget atau enggan. Harapannya, sih, yang pertama saja. Sungguh memberatkan jika ia secara tidak sadar merasa enggan terhadap suaminya sendiri. Ayolah, Soonyoung salah apa sampai pantas menerimanya? 5 bulan ini Soonyoung sudah menjadi suami yang sangat _amat_ baik. Jihoon betul-betul mengakui hal tersebut. Ia memang jarang bertemu dengan orang yang sangat _klik_ dengan jalan pikirannya, tapi sinkronisasinya dan Soonyoung dalam mengurus rumah tangga mereka bagus sekali. Kadang mereka memang berdebat kecil, seperti misalnya mengenai bagaimana pengaturan waktu mereka untuk pekerjaan dan mengurus rumah, karena jadwal mereka sama-sama tidak tentu, tapi mungkin karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama-sama praktis, mereka jarang sekali berdebat dalam waktu lama. Keduanya sama-sama tidak enggan mengalah ataupun berkompromi jika memang itu yang harus dilakukan demi kebaikan bersama. Soonyoung juga bukanlah tipe pria yang merasa istri harus melayaninya setiap saat. Ia tidak sungkan menggantikan Jihoon bersih-bersih apabila istrinya tersebut sedang sibuk atau lelah. Lama-lama, Jihoon merasa nyaman dengan Soonyoung.

 _Sangat nyaman._

.

Hari itu, Soonyoung pulang dengan tubuh yang lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Hari itu ia sibuk sekali karena ada kecelakaan di jalan dekat rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, membuatnya harus menangani lebih dari 4 orang pasien di UGD. Rasanya pasien tak henti-hentinya datang. Untunglah, di rumah sakit tersebut terdapat cukup dokter untuk menangani mereka semua, sehingga Soonyoung tidak harus bekerja lembur. Ketika memasuki pintu rumah, alangkah senangnya ia disambut oleh wangi kari kesukaannya. Tubuhnya merelaks setelah mencium aroma tersebut.

"Jihoon, kamu kan tidak suka kari," ia membuka percakapan ketika masuk ke dapur dan melihat Jihoon sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Perempuan yang diajak bicara tersenyum dan menjawab, "Lho, kamu belum tau ya, aku mulai bisa makan kari sekarang, walau sedikit-sedikit _sih_ , karena ingin masak kari kesukaanmu." Jawaban tersebut membuat dada Soonyoung terasa hangat. Ia bersyukur di penghujung usia kepala duanya yang sepi romansa, Jihoon lah yang dipilih oleh orangtuanya untuk dijodohkan dengannya. Jihoon tidak egois, juga tidak banyak maunya seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Ia sederhana dan fleksibel. Ibarat menari, Jihoon dapat menyesuaikan ritmenya dengan ritme Soonyoung, membuat mereka menjadi tim yang kompak dalam menjalani rumah tangga ini. Contohnya sekarang, Jihoon mau saja mencoba hal yang tidak ia suka demi Soonyoung.

"Astaga, kamu kelihatan lelah sekali. Mandilah dulu, setelah ini kita makan malam dan kita bisa mengobrol, oke?" pinta Jihoon sambil mengambil tas kerja Soonyoung dari tangannya untuk diletakkan. Soonyoung pun menurut.

Ketika Soonyoung mandi, Jihoon lanjut menyiapkan meja makan. Ia tersenyum dan bersenandung, merasa senang pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memantapkan pikirannya. Jika, ia masih malu untuk melakukan _skinship_ , maka setidaknya ia bisa turut membuat kemajuan lewat cara lain. Contohnya, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini, inilah cara sederhananya berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Soonyoung. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali melihat wajah suaminya yang tersenyum ketika melihat kari buatannya. Jihoon jadi ingin mencari cara-cara lain untuk membuat Soonyoung tersenyum seperti tadi. _Sedikit demi sedikit, yang penting ada kemajuan kan?_

.

"Kamu tahu, pekerjaanku hari ini melelahkan sekali," cerita Soonyoung ketika makanan mereka sudah hampir habis. "Ada kecelakaan berantai di dekat rumah sakit, sehingga tadi pasiennya banyak sekali. Sepertinya hari ini jika ditotal-total, aku cuma sempat duduk sekitar 20 menit."

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, Soonyoung sudah melanjutkan, "Tapi melihatmu tadi, entah kenapa rasa lelahnya memudar," dengan entengnya. Melihat pipi Jihoon yang kemudian merona, Soonyoung baru sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia tidak sengaja membuat Jihoon merasa canggung, sebuah hal yang sangat tidak ingin ia lakukan. Segera saja matanya terbelalak dan bibirnya berseru, "Eh, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud gombal atau—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut istrinya, kemudian sebuah senyuman terlempar ke arah Soonyoung. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih juga," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Yup," jawab Jihoon singkat. "Makananmu sudah habis, kan? Sini biar kucuci piringnya."

"Siram saja dulu dengan air, cucinya nanti saja, temani aku nonton TV, _yuk_ ," ajak Soonyoung dan Jihoon menurutinya. Ketika di sofa, Jihoon tidak lagi duduk berjauhan dengan Soonyoung. Ia sudah membiasakan dirinya berada di dekat pria tersebut, tapi malam itu, Soonyoung lagi-lagi membuat kemajuan. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggang istrinya dan menariknya agar sedikit bersandar di bahunya. Tentu setelahnya ia menyadari reaksi tubuh Jihoon. Ia sadar bahwa Jihoon belum pernah ada di posisi ini dengan pria seumur hidupnya, jadi pasti Jihoon (lagi-lagi) kaget. Istrinya ini memang kelewat polos. "Hei, tenang saja," adalah usahanya untuk menenangkan Jihoon. Yang dituju pun hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk diletakkan santai di atas perut Soonyoung. "Hei, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memelukku," ujar Soonyoung lagi.

"Tidak kok. Aku selama ini bilang tidak siap _skinship_ , tapi kalau aku tidak mulai mencoba, kapan aku akan siap?" jawab Jihoon, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua manik cokelat Soonyoung. Lagi-lagi, ia melemparkan senyumnya yang manis, membuat Soonyoung juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat Jihoon merasa hangat, hingga ia tiba-tiba mengecup pipi suaminya. Kali ini, Soonyoung yang dibuat kaget. Setelah tadi pagi ia yang duluan mengecup kepala Jihoon, kali ini Jihoon yang mengecup pipinya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka mulai melibatkan bibir dalam usaha pendekatan mereka.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Jihoon ketika menyadari kali ini ia lah yang membuat suaminya kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita suami-istri," dan kemudian Soonyoung tanpa disangka mengangkat tangan kanannya ke pipi Jihoon, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis _nya_. Memunculkan desiran-desiran hangat di dada mereka berdua, cukup hangat dan memabukkan sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menarik diri. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka berciuman. Ciuman pertama mereka adalah ketika upacara pernikahan, tentunya hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik (jadi mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai kecupan?), tapi kali ini terasa lebih _hangat_ dan lebih _intim_. Ditambah dengan Jihoon yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada _sweater_ Soonyoung dan Soonyoung yang mulai melumat halus bibir Jihoon. Tangan kanannya juga mengelus pipi Jihoon. Soonyoung menjaga matanya terbuka hingga istrinya mulai memejamkan mata, barulah ia turut memejamkannya juga. Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya menikmati kehangatan di ujung lidah mereka dan gerakkan kepala satu sama lain.

Setelahnya, mereka sama-sama menarik diri, tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Hembusan napas mereka saling terasa di wajah satu sama lain, dengan kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertautan, disusul dengan menunduknya kepala Jihoon karena malu.

Soonyoung menarik kepala Jihoon agar mendekat ke lehernya dan ia pun mengecupnya pelan. Kemudian, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Jihoon dan membelai rambut istrinya. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi istri yang baik, dan menerimaku."

"Kamu juga. Terima kasih. Maaf, karena masih belum menjadi istri seutuhnya." Jihoon pun tambah menunduk.

Sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jihoon, Soonyoung menenangkan, "Jihoon, kita tidak akan melakukan _hal itu_ sampai kamu siap. Aku menyayangimu. Ini saja sudah cukup."

 _Cukup sekali.  
_

* * *

[a/n]

 _Chapter_ ini dibuat dan di- _publish_ untuk merayakan selesainya UAS dan dimulainya liburan _author_ /plak

Halooo! Maaf karena kayaknya lama banget _update-_ nya, tapi aku terus bacain _review_ dari kalian dan makasih banget karena udah menyemangati untuk lanjutin _fanfic_ ini ;))) sebetulnya aku ngga nyangka kalau akan di- _read_ dan di- _review_ dan di- _favorite_ dan di- _follow_ sebanyak ini, sekali lagi makasih banget.

Terakhir, semoga _chapter_ ini ngga mengecewakan, ya.


	3. Announcement

**[SORRY]**

 _Chapter_ ke-3 dari Marry _Now, Date Later_ saat ini baru 50% rampung. Saat ini, _author_ sedang diterpa badai yang namanya _semester tingkat akhir dan skripsi_ :') jadi tampaknya _fanfic_ ini belum bisa _update_ dalam waktu cepat. _Author_ sendiri, sih, lagi berusaha supaya _chapter_ 3 bisa di- _publish_ dalam waktu kurang dari 3 minggu dihitung dari sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Tapi kan yang namanya skripsi dan kondisi hati dosen pembimbing kita ngga pernah tau, yah. /eh_

.

Jadi, sebelumnya _author_ ingin minta maaf karena belum bisa _update_ cepat. _Author_ sengaja bikin permintaan maaf ini karena ngga enak sama teman-teman _reader_ yang udah setia nunggu dan nulis _review_. Sumpah _author_ ngga ada maksud untuk ngecewain kalian. _Author_ harap teman-teman mau ngerti dan mendoakan _author_ :') semakin lancar skripsi _author_ , maka semakin cepat pula _fic_ ini di- _update._ Terima kasih.

 _Hoshiawase, out_.


	4. 3: Kalut

[3: Kalut]

Pikiran Jihoon sedang kalut sekalut-kalutnya. Sebuah kalimat Soonyoung malam itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya selama seminggu terakhir.

 _Aku menyayangimu._

 _Aku menyayangimu._

 _Aku menyayangimu._

Soonyoung... menyayangi _nya_? Jihoon sunggu merasa ambivalen antara senang mendengar ucapan tersebut dan merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya pantas mendengarnya. Jihoon merasa bahwa dirinya belum pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang Soonyoung, ia belum menjadi istri yang baik, setidaknya sebelum ia memberikan _itu_ kepada Soonyoung. Ah, seandainya Jihoon sadar bahwa inti rumah tangga tidak selalu tentang seks.

Sedikit-banyak, hari demi hari, Soonyoung sebetulnya mulai _jatuh_ kepada Jihoon. Ya, Soonyoung punya berbagai alasan untuk bisa jatuh hati kepada Jihoon. Setiap hari ia menyadari dan mencatat satu demi satu alasan tersebut di dalam batinnya. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti senyum Jihoon saat membangunkannya di pagi hari, pengorbanan Jihoon untuk bangun lebih pagi demi membuatkannya sarapan yang lengkap, suara Jihoon saat menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang ia buat, bahkan hingga hal yang menurutnya besar seperti betapa kuatnya seorang Jihoon dalam berusaha menjalankan rumah tangga ini dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menyadari betul bahwa Jihoon tidak cuek saja mengenai hubungan mereka. Jihoon juga berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Soonyoung.

Pada saat alasan-alasan tersebut membuat Soonyoung terasa hangat ketika memikirkannya, ada satu yang membuat Soonyoung kalut, yaitu... tubuh Jihoon. Maafkan Soonyoung, tapi ia tetaplah manusia fana yang memiliki libido. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa bukan sebuah hal yang mudah untuk _tinggal di bawah atap yang sama_ dan _setiap malam tidur di ranjang yang sama_ dengan seorang wanita manis yang _sudah sah sebagai istrimu_. Selain itu, di balik tampilan polos nan lugunya itu, Jihoon sebenarnya memiliki tubuh yang indah. Mungil, ramping, dan cukup berisi, sungguh tipe Soonyoung. Lalu kulit Jihoon. Soonyoung tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan Jihoon seumur hidupnya hingga memiliki kulit seputih, selembut, dan semulus itu. Rasanya sampai kiamat pun Soonyoung tidak akan pernah selesai terkagum-kagum pada kulit istrinya. Apalagi di lingkungan pertemanan dekatnya, sebetulnya Soonyoung mendapat gelar kehormatan sebagai "teman yang mesum" (syukurlah ia berhasil menyembunyikan sisi itu dari Jihoon dengan baik). Bukanlah sebuah dosa apabila Soonyoung khilaf dan sewaktu-waktu "menyerang" Jihoon, toh mereka itu suami-istri kan?

Walau demikian Soonyoung gigih sekali dalam berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri, yang penting ia sudah siap kapanpun Jihoon siap. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata dia tipe suami yang pengertian dan mampu bersabar demi istri. Walaupun belum berani mengatakkan bahwa ini adalah cinta, tapi ia berani jamin bahwa ia sayang Jihoon. Rumah tangganya dengan Jihoon sangat tidak membosankan karena memberi Soonyoung kesempatan untuk mengeksplor diri sendiri dan hubungan mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Perempuan itu terlalu terpaku pada kecemasannya sendiri hingga lupa untuk memikirkan sesuatu: bagaimana sebetulnya perasaannya terhadap Soonyoung? Sudahkah ia mencintai suaminya tersebut? Tampaknya, jalan bagi pasutri baru ini masih belum semulus yang diharapkan. Semoga Soonyoung dapat bersabar.

.

Kira-kira 9 bulan setelah pernikahan, badai pertama mulai menerpa. Hal tersebut dimulai dari celetukan ibu Soonyoung ketika pasangan tersebut diundang makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-56 ayah Soonyoung: " _Jihoon sudah_ isi _belum?_ " yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan senyuman menyesal dan gelengan oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon. _Bagaimana mau_ isi _kalau_ masuk _saja belum_ , Soonyoung mendesah dalam hati.

Kemudian, badai kedua datang sebulan kemudian, saat ulang tahun pernikahan orangtua Jihoon yang ke-29. "Wah, tidak terasa, ya, _sudah 29 tahun kita menikah_ dan _sudah 29 tahun pula kita memiliki Jihoon_ ," ujar ibu Jihoon riang. _Nyindir juga kira-kira kali, nggak usah nusuk_ _begitu_ , Jihoon juga mendesah dalam hati.

Bahkan ketika dua badai saja sudah membuat kedua insan tersebut makan hati, muncul badai ketiga!

"Hyung, kau mandul ya?" pertanyaan frontal tersebut muncul bagai petir di siang hari dari bibir Chan, salah satu teman dekat Soonyoung. Seketika Seokmin dan Hansol, 2 orang teman dekat Soonyoung lainnya, terbahak-bahak karena pertanyaan macam itu bisa dilontarkan oleh Chan yang notabene paling muda dan paling polos di antara mereka.

"Benar, Hyung! Kau kan yang paling _R-rated_ di antara kita, pasti kau melakukan _nya_ hampir tiap malam, kan! Kok noona masih kosong saja sih?" timpal Seokmin.

 _Seandainya bukan teman dekat dari jaman kecil, kuhajar mereka!_ Soonyoung terpaksa menelan ledekan sobatnya bulat-bulat.

.

"Aku pulang," ujar Soonyoung lesu ketika ia sampai di rumah seusai menjadi target teman-temannya. _Keramaian butuh korban_ , kata mereka. Bahkan membuat ucapan pria 29 tahun itu terasa seperti formalitas saja karena saking lesunya, ia yakin suaranya bahkan tidak akan mencapai radius 3 meter. Dengan gontai ia melangkah masuk kamar, disusul oleh sebuah pekikan. Eh, pekikan?

Tersaji di hadapan Soonyoung pemandangan Jihoon yang nyaris _topless_ karena baru saja melepas atasannya.

"S-soonyoung!" pekik Jihoon lagi sebelum tubuhnya mengkaku karena kaget. Ia tak tahu harus bergerak ke mana atau berbuat apa. Soonyoung pun tak kalah kagetnya. Ia _shock_ karena selama ini belum pernah melihat Jihoon dalam kondisi seterbuka ini. Soonyoung tahu bahwa tubuh Jihoon memang tidak buruk, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau dada Jihoon seindah _itu_! Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Jihoon tipe perempuan yang suka pakai _bra_ hitam renda-renda!

Untungnya profesinya sebagai dokter menjamin bahwa otak Soonyoung encer. Ia tidak sampai _shock_ terlalu lama dan nyaris otomatis langsung membalik badannya untuk keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Walau masih agak _blank_ tapi ia sadar bahwa ia harus keluar demi Jihoon. "M-maafkan aku!" teriaknya dari luar kamar, tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh istrinya dapat memberi efek separah ini. Baru lihat setengah saja sudah begitu apalagi semuanya?

.

Semua perbuatan pasti ada konsekuensinya, bahkan perbuatan yang tidak disengaja sekalipun seperti kecerobohan Soonyoung tadi. Sepanjang sisa hari itu mereka nyaris tidak berbicara kecuali mengucapkan selamat makan saat makan malam. Sisanya, hening. Jihoon terus menunduk biarpun tidak dapat menyembunyikan telinganya yang tampak sedikit lebih merah muda, sementara Soonyoung pun tak tahan melihat Jihoon lama-lama karena terus terbayang pemandangan indah tadi. Sesudah makan, Jihoon langsung undur diri untuk menyikat gigi dan tidur, meninggalkan Soonyoung untuk galau sendirian. Tak ingin galau sendirian berlama-lama, Soonyoung pun menyusul istrinya ke atas tempat tidur. Ingin mencoba menyusul ke alam mimpi juga, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Menghadap ke arah Jihoon, Soonyoung malah jadi nafsu.

Menghadap ke arah lain, Soonyoung malah jadi kangen ingin menatap istrinya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali berguling, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berbalik lagi dan menatap wajah Jihoon saja, tapi jujur beberapa kali manik mata Soonyoung nakal dan menatap sedikit ke bawah. Seolah kehilangan akal sehat, Soonyoung sedikit mendekatkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon. Sumpah ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya menggenggam bagian _itu_ dengan tangannya sendiri. Jihoon tidak akan terbangun kan? Setahu Soonyoung, Jihoon adalah tukang tidur yang cukup pulas. Bahkan daritadi Soonyoung bergerak-gerak saja ia tidak terbangun.

Setelah memastikan Jihoon tidak akan terbangun, dan setelah ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena akan menjadi suami yang menurutnya jahat, ia pun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada Jihoon. _Sial, kenapa rasanya pas sekali_ , Soonyoung jadi ingin mencoba lebih sambil terus berharap Jihoon tidak akan sadar. Pelan-pelan ia sedikit menambahkan gerakan meremas.

"Ngh... S-soon..."

* * *

[a/n]

[1]

Jadi _chapter_ ini intinya kekalutan yang terjadi dalam hubungan Soonhoon. Soonyoung yang kalut karena nafsunya, Jihoon yang kalut karena kecemasannya, dan mereka berdua yang kalut karena tuntutan sosial(?) untuk cepat-cepat punya anak. _As always_ , _author_ berharap _chapter_ ini dapat memuaskan, tapi kalau misalnya nggak memuaskan maka _author_ minta maaf. Sejujurnya _author_ belum pernah nulis NC, jadi ini NC perdana banget, kalau ada salah-salah harap pengertiannya :')

[2]

Saya kembali dengan gelar sarjana :) MAKASIH BANYAK KALIAN YANG MAU NUNGGUIN WALAUPUN AUTHOR PHP INI NYARIS SETAHUN NGGAK UPDATE. Sumpah, _nomu nomu nomu nomu nomu gomawoyo._ Selama masa menghilang bak ditelan bumi ini _author_ masih menyempatkan untuk baca _review_ kalian karena _r_ _eview_ kalian itu bahan bakar utama _author_! Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas doa dan dukungannya sehingga _author_ bisa dapat gelar sarjana dan juga meng- _update fic_ ini.

Special thanks buat tofu looks dan Moon Vibes yang sampai bela-belain ngirim PM!

.

Btw, _author_ punya beberapa pertanyaan:

1\. Kalian kalau nulis _review_ , ingin dibalasin satu-satu kah? _Author_ ingin balas via PM tapi takut ganggu, jadi kalau misalnya mau dibalas bilang aja ya di _review_ -nya supaya _author_ tau siapa yang mau di-PM :)

2\. Ada yang mau temenan di Twitter kah?


End file.
